User blog:NovaTsukimori/Dark Messenger: Remaining cards Part 3
DKMS-JP037 - C Volcanic Chimera FIRE/Pyro/Link/Effect 1900/LINK-2 Link Arrows: T B 2 Pyro monsters When this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Blaze Accelerator" card from your Deck or GY to your hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 Pyro monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. DKMS-JP041 - C Coach King Ultratrainer FIRE/Beast-Warrior/Impure/Effect Level -8 3000/2200 1+ Beast-Warrior monsters When this card is Impure Summoned: You can target 1 Beast-Warrior monster in your GY; Special Summon to your field. You can delete 1 material from this card; each player draws 1 card and reveals it to their opponent, then the player that revealed a monster with a higher Level than the opponent, draws 1 more card. Otherwise, if it was a Spell/Trap, they return that card and 1 card in their hand to the bottom of the Deck. You can only use this effect of "Coach King Ultratrainer" up to twice per turn. DKMS-JP048 - NR Tidal Leviathan WATER/Cyberse/Crystal/Effect Temperature: 5° 2300/1100 1 WATER Molecule + 1+ non-Molecule monsters Once per turn, at the start of your Battle Phase, if you control a Link Monster: You can activate this effect; each time a Cyberse monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, draw 1 card. Once per turn, at the start of your opponent's Battle Phase, if you control a Link Monster (Quick Effect): You can activate this effect; your opponent must discard 1 random card to declare an attack. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can return 1 card your opponent controls to the hand. DKMS-JP049 - NR Continental Tyranno EARTH/Cyberse/Crystal/Effect Temperature: 5° 2300/2200 1 EARTH Molecule + 1+ non-Molecule monsters While face-up on the field, change all face-up monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position, also, negate any activated effects of monsters that were in Defense Position when their effect was activated. At the start of the Damage Step, if a Cyberse monster you control attacks a Defense Positon monster, while you control a Link Monster: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and if you do, shuffle that monster into the Deck. DKMS-JP050 - NR Cosmic Magician DARK/Cyberse/Crystal/Effect Temperature: 5° 2300/0 1 DARK Molecule + 1+ non-Molecule monsters Your opponent cannot Normal or Special Summon more than 1 monster per turn. Once per turn, if your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step), while you control a Link Monster: You can place 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the bottom of their Deck. You can Tribute this card (Quick Effect); Special Summon 1 "Solstice Eagle" from your hand, Deck, or GY. You can only use this effect of "Cosmic Magician" once per turn. DKMS-JP056 - C Crystal Island Normal Spell If you control a Crystal Monster: Target 1 Molecule in your GY that has a Level; Special Summon from your Deck, 1 Molecule with the same Level as that target in your GY. You can only activate 1 "Crystal Island" per turn. DKMS-JP060 - NR Neo-Blaze Accelerator Continuous Spell This card's name becomes "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" while face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. You can only use each of the following effects of "Neo-Blaze Accelerator" once per turn. ● During your Main Phase: You can send 1 Pyro monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Pyro monster from your Deck. ● If this card in the Spell & Trap Zone is sent to the GY: You can target 3 Pyro monsters in your GY; shuffle all 3 into the Deck, then draw 1 card. DKMS-JP061 - C Vow of the Sword Normal Spell If you control a Warrior monster: Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior monster from your hand or Deck, but it has its effects negated. You cannot Special Summon monsters during the turn you activate this card, except by Xyz Summon. You can only activate 1 "Vow of the Sword" per turn. DKMS-JP064 - C Zen Garden Field Spell WATER monsters on the field cannot attack. Xyz Monsters on the field gain ATK equal to their own Rank x 100. Once per turn, if you control exactly 1 Plant monster (and no other monsters): You can Special Summon 1 Plant monster from your hand. DKMS-JP065 - NR Raft Party Special Summon 2 "Raft Tokens" (Machine/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, except for the Tribute Summon of a WATER monster. You can only activate 1 "Raft Party" per turn. DKMS-JP066 - NR Cards of Ten Stars Normal Spell Shuffle 1 Level 10 monster from your hand into the Deck; draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Cards of Ten Stars" per turn. Category:Blog posts